


No matter what

by Shermantheworman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also they’re all autistic, Alternate Universe- Earth-22106, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t mention it in this fic but just assume that I’m writing them as autistic in every fic, Non canon compliant, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermantheworman/pseuds/Shermantheworman
Summary: Tony, Steve, and Bucky notice something about Peter, and sit him down to have a talk





	No matter what

When three men love each other very much they sometimes want a baby. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes wanted a baby, so they adopted Peter. Peter had a different name when they adopted him, but he knew it wasn’t right. A lot of things didn’t feel right, and as soon as he could speak, he let this misalignment be known.

 

It started small, asking for short hair, masculine clothes, and toys from the “boys” section of stores. His fathers never forced gender roles on him, so they didn’t see anything strange with it.

 

Soon, the signs became clearer. He insisted on using the name “Peter” when playing pretend games with his fathers and friends. Then he wanted to be called Peter outside of the games. It was when he asked his dads when he would have a penis that they knew.

 

Tony was just like Peter. He was given a name at birth that felt wrong and had a body he felt disconnected from. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have a parent with the same experience. When he expressed that he was a boy and not a girl, his parents insisted otherwise. They responded with anger. This was his chance to be what he never had. He was going to help Peter like his parents never helped him.

 

One day, after a game of pretend, Tony, Steve, and Bucky sat Peter down. Steve and Bucky let Tony do the talking.

 

“I’m going to tell you a story,” Tony said. “A story of when I was your age.”

 

“Okay” Peter replied, staring down at his swinging feet.

 

“When I was born the doctors made a mistake. They said I was a girl, and that is clearly wrong. I knew it was wrong. My parents gave me a girls name, but I knew that wasn’t right either. Sometimes who we know we are in our hearts doesn’t align with what people perceive us as. People knew me as (redacted), but I always knew I was Tony. I’d use the name Tony when playing pretend games, but I always knew it wasn’t pretend.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened.

 

“Do you relate to that?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, and tears filled his eyes.

 

“Dad, I want to be Peter all the time.”

 

“I know you do,” Tony said, taking Peter into his arms. “And you can be. You _are_.”

 

Bucky and Steve joined the hug.

 

“We love you no matter what,” Steve said. “Nothing will ever change that.”

 

The tears trickling down Peter’s cheeks turned to tears of joy, tears of relief.

 

From that day on, he started living full time as Peter. He had short hair and wore boys clothes. He liked to play with cars and action figures. He took karate classes. He also took gymnastics, and he liked to play with dolls too, and neither of those made him less of a boy.

 

One day he took scissors and chopped the hair off of one of his Barbie dolls and dressed it in Ken’s clothes. “Look” he called to his dads. “He’s like me.”

 

“Yes,” Tony said. “He’s like you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic! This Au (Earth-22106 aka MCU but Better and Not Smely) was made by my S/O and I, you should read their fics! They’re @graytheglowinggay and they have a lot of great fics in this AU!! And in general! They’re a very talented writer and I don’t just say that bc I’m biased, they’re legit so talented what the fucking heck 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! It’s a small fic but it’s cute nonetheless. :)


End file.
